Ragin' Cajun
by everfaraway
Summary: After Origins.  Gambit returns to New Orleans with Logan. Sans a job & his memories Logan must put his trust in Gambit while they stay with a couple of the cajun's friends. Time jumps included.  Thanks to aiRO25 for the modification idea.
1. Chapter 1

The Ragin' Cajun

**_Author: I own Wren and Mirokou owns Chrysie. To our knowledge the Ragin' Cajun doesn't exist  
but if does we don't own it. R&R, flames will be given to Logan so he can smoke not chew cigars._**

As always New Orleans, or Nawlins as the locals called it, was full of people. On starry nights like tonight, very few places in the Cresant City were slow. One was the _Ragin' Cajun_, a bar on Bourbon Street that had a homey feel to it. Two things most people didn't know about the bar was that A: it was also a safe house with many rooms and B: it was owned and run by mutants.

Chrysie LeTeur watched as one of her other barkeepers walked over. "It's slow tonight." Wren Devereux said, slipping behind the bar with her.

"Yeah, it is." she agreed.

"I'm gonna change Cd's." she said.

"Go ahead." she told her. Wren ejected a blues CD from the stereo system and put a mixed cd of rock songs on. Alice Cooper's _Poison_streamed from the speakers. "You miss him, don't you?" Chrysie asked. Wren didn't need to ask who _**he**_ was.

"He's hard not to miss. Gone for two years, back for a bit and then gone again." she muttered. The other woman nodded.

"You know he left with that dark haired feral who came lookin' for him a month back. I hope their both ok."

At that moment the door bust open to admit said feral and Cajun. Wren smiled, moving out from behind the bar and walking up to them. Still smiling, she hauled off and decked Remy in jaw. "Wren!" Chrysie called from the bar.

"Hello to you too, Wren. Now what the hell was that for?" Remy demanded rubbing his chin.

"That happen often?" the feral asked, slightly amused.

"Only when he runs off without tellin' anybody where he's headed or when he'll be back." Wren replied.

"Did you really have to deck me, cher?"

"Yes! It's the only way to get anything through your thick skull."

The feral wandered over to the bar and addressed Chrysie, "Give me a beer and somethin' ta eat."

Chrysie set a bottle in front of him and asked, "What exactly do you want to eat? We got your typical bar food you'd find anywhere else in the country and we got good ol' Cajun cookin'. Got a preference?"

"Give me two of the usual and another beer, Chrysie," Remy said, flashing her a smile.

"Remy," the feral growled.

" 'til you get a job, you're on my tab. One of those usuals is Wren's and put yours on too, Chrys. Dinner's on me tonight." he said.

"Hey, four gumbos! Two beef, one chicken and one shrimp!" Chrysie shouted over her shoulder.

Turning back to the men, she said, "So, Remy, who's your friend?"

"Logan. He's gonna need a place to stay and a job. We ran into some trouble at the island and he lost his memory," Remy replied. Chrysie glanced at the feral.

"Could use a second clean up man. I saw your temper last time, Logan. If I thought you could keep it in check I'd hire you as a bouncer but since you've had memory loss chances are you'll have trouble with controlling your rage. But a feral like you would definitely be nice to have around to put an end to any trouble that gets started." Logan regarded her silently for a moment before she spoke again. "You've got that same look in your eyes that they had when they first came in." she muttered, nodding to Wren and Remy who had taken their food to a table.

"What look?" he asked.

"That haunted, hunted look." she told him. "Think on my offer, Logan. You and Remy can stay here regardless of if you accept it or not."


	2. Chapter 2

I Feel Like I Went 9 Rounds With Ali

**_Author: OCs (Chrysie, Wren & nameless bastards) belong to either me or Mirokou. Ragin' Cajun belongs to us._**

Wren got up from where she sat by Gambit and slipped back behind the bar. "I'm headed upstairs." she told Chrysie. Chrysie nodded and returned to bar tending.

Wren opened the door to one of the many spare rooms and muttered, "Guess you're still not awake huh?" The man who lay in the bed comatose was African American with short black hair and a small amount of facial hair. Unfortunately no one knew who he was. Despite Chrysie healing him physically, he still hadn't woken up. Wren sat in the chair next to the bed, put a hand on his forehead and pulled on the telepathy she had absorbed a few years ago somewhere up north in Baltimore.

Chrysie looked up as the lights dimmed briefly. Most of the bouncers, other bar maids and customers didn't notice.

But Gambit's eyes flew to her and he gave her a look that plainly asked, _"Where's Wren?"_She glanced briefly towards the stairs before motioning him over with a turn of her head. "Well ladies and gentlemen, if y'all will excuse me, I think I'll be taking a break." he said.

"C'mon Remy." several voices objected.

"Have a lady friend I need to be speaking to." he drawled, touching the brim of his hat and turning on his heel. A few seconds later he sat at the bar. "Why's Wren upstairs and not down here? Ain't she working tonight?" he asked.

"She's tired." Chrysie growled, her tone warning.

"That girl's got the worse case of insomnia in Nawlins and she don't make every light in the place dim unless she's pulling. Now what the hell is she doing up there?" he demanded.

"She's checking on someone who came in after you left. Now leave it be and try to keep a closer eye on Logan, he's about to get himself into trouble... again," she said, nodding to Logan. The man sat in a corner surrounded by bikers. Unfortunately, the feral seemed to attract more trouble then Remy runnin' a hot table during Mardi Gras. Remy began edging towards the feral as one of the bikers slammed his fist into Logan's table.

"I'm talkin' to you, punk! What the hell you think you doin', hangin' here all the time?" the man yelled. Logan calmly glanced at the crowd that was gathering.

"I'm here 'cause Chrysie trusts me to not start trouble," he replied.

"And I'm not about to break her trust. I suggest you do the same."

The biker wheeled around and called across the bar, "Hey, LeTeur! Is what this bastard said true? You trust his sorry ass?"

"Yes and you'd best back off 'fore I have you and your crew removed," the barkeep answered coolly.

"Make me," the man sneered, swinging around and decking the feral. At once his buddies joined in, punching and kicking, barely giving Logan time to react. Remy jumped in to help his friend and he was joined by several of the bouncers. The brawl was over in five minutes and the instigators were thrown out and told they were banned from the _Cajun_ until further notice.

Many hours later Wren dragged herself downstairs almost tripping as she did.

_"Mon dieu."_ Remy yelped, catching her.

"Thanks." she muttered. He set her down at the bar as Chrys set a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Ya look like ya just got done playing a few hours of poker with Remy." she teased.

"More like she just crawled out of a fox hole." Logan growled.

"And I feel like I just went nine rounds with Ali." she added.

Remy toyed with his cards nervously and asked, "Whatcha been doing up there cher?" She smirked as footsteps echoed down the stairs.

"The clothes don't fit but 'til I can get some of my own they'll work." a voice said as a figure came around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Wraith

**_Author: OCs (Wren, Chrysie & Robbie) either belong to me or Mirokou. John Wraith's codename is actually Kestrel.  
The actual character Wraith's real name is Brian DeWolff & was a former police officer. His powers are to affect minds of  
_****_others & he can also fuck with Spidey's "spidey-sense". Thank goodness for the Marvel Encyclopedia which despite what _****_it  
says, _****_is not a complete collect of Marvel characters. Kestrel, Vulcan (Gabriel Summers) & Bolt (Bradley from Origins) aren't in it._**

They all looked over at the African-American. Chrysie smiled, "Good to see up and about. You've been out for a month and a half almost. We patched you up as best we could and then just had to wait for you to wake up on your own."

The man nodded. "Thank you for helping me." He turned to Logan. "Didn't think you'd still be here, Logan. Or have you dealt with Stryker and Victor already and just had to come back?" Logan eyed the newcomer uncertainly.

"How do you know me?" he asked.

"A word, _mon ami_?" Remy said pulling the black man aside. "We been to the island already. That Stryker bastard did something and Logan lost his memories. He don't remember anything before he sat up on the island recovering from some sorta wound," the Cajun explained quietly.

"Oh. Man. Shit." was the only reply before they returned to the bar.

"So, you got a name, stranger? We couldn't find any ID on ya," Chrysie asked, sliding a beer towards the man.

"John Wraith, I was in the military with Logan several years back," Wraith replied.

"Want somethin' ta eat?"

"Sure. Whacha got?"

"Standard bar food and Cajun cookin'."

"Just give 'im the gumbo," Logan growled. Glancing over at Wraith, he added, "Better make it chicken." Wraith raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna trust you on that one, Logan. If I burn my tongue off though, you're payin' for my food."

"Fair enough."

"One chicken gumbo," Wren yelled towards the kitchen. A few minutes later, Wraith was devouring his gumbo with relish.

"It's good, real good," he said between bites.

"Glad you like it," Chrysie smiled.

A second bowl of gumbo and a few beers later, they were all chatting quietly together. All of them except for Wren who had her head rested in her arms on the bar. Her eyelids were fluttering in her current state of something similar to sleep.

"She gonna be alright?" Wraith asked.

"Yeah, she's just in what we usually call shut down mode. She pulled too hard helpin' you earlier," Chrysie said.

"Pulled?" he asked.

"She a Puller. One touch and she can absorb yer power. Later she pull on th' memory to mimic it." Remy explained.

"Damn." the other man said.

"I think insomnia is a side effect of her powers, but I ain't really sure." Chrys added.

"Can't you heal her?" Logan growled.

"No, my powers don't work like that. I was able to heal Wraith physically but not wake him up. I heal the body, not the mind," she told them. The feral nodded.

Early morning rolled around and Wren twitched briefly.

"Back _cher?_" Gambit asked. Her eyes opened as she sat up.

"Yeah, I'm back." she muttered.

"Hey Robbie." Chrys said. The men turned to see one of the bouncers who had been at the door walk up.

"Evening, ladies, gents," he said in a heavy British accent.

"Boys this is Robert, or Robbie. Rob: John Wraith and Logan. You remember Remy." Chrys said.

"Nice to meet you." he said before turning his attention to Wren.

"You missed a glorious row early this evening." Robbie told her.

"A what?" Wraith muttered.

"Shame you missed it." he continued.

"I was busy." she said.

"Wren was taking care of something upstairs for me." Chrys said.

"Someone translate please." Wraith said.

"A hell of a fight." Logan said as he finished another beer.


	4. Chapter 4

Rainy Night

**_Author: I own Wren, Robbie & Shaddix. Chrysie is Mirokou's. Three Mile Island is a power plant in Pennyslvania.  
In March 1979 (roughly 2 yrs b4 the end of Origins if u do the the math for the movie) one of the two units had  
a partical meltdown. It was shut down & the core was removed but the other one's still running. _ I wiki'd it out  
of curiousity. So that explains why Gambit said nobody would come near a nuclear reactor that might turn them into  
freaks. However there were not death, injuries or health effects from the incident. R&R. Flames are thrown back.****  
**

Several months had passed since Gambit had returned to New Orleans with him. There was something about the so called Big Easy that made Logan stay. It sure as hell wasn't the weather he decided as he pulled his wife beater from his chest. The night, like most nights, were humid but tonight smelled like rain. "Gonna be rain tonight." he said, turning to the woman behind the bar.

"I figured. They've been acting oddly." Chrysie told him. _**They **_were Remy AKA Gambit & Wren. He snorted softly. Turning away from him to fix someone a Hurricane*, she said "I can always tell when a storm's on the way cuz of how they start actin." He let his eyes flick over the room until they landed on one of the tables. Remy was dealing but his movements were quick and sharp where they were usually smooth and slow. He was uneasy and kept flinching when someone moved quickly nearby. Fear and unease radiated from him, making the animal inside of him react with an audible growl.

Turning away from him, he found Wren in a corner. Her head was low but her hair was parted just enough so she could keep an eye out for trouble. She had her long jacket pulled tightly around her body and her shoulders were hunched slightly. There was a look about her like she was expecting trouble tonight more than most other nights. But there was something in her eyes that Logan couldn't place. Usually she had a jaded look, as if she had seen the worst things the world could throw at someone but tonight it was replaced with something akin to sadness. He cocked his head when her gaze meet his briefly before she moved out of the corner.

Remy stiffened when a hand set on his shoulder but only for a second. The mix of vanilla, leather and ash told him who had come up behind him quickly.

"A'right cher?" he asked.

"More or less." Wren whispered.

"There a storm comin'." he said.

"I know." she admitted. She stood by him for several hands until he felt her hand leave his shoulder and trail across the top of his chair.

"G' night." he told the players, getting up as he did. A couple of the women who had settled nearby looked at him with lusty eyes which he ignored. Instead he slid his arm around Wren's waist as they returned to the bar.

"I'm pulling you two off shift early." Chrysie told them.

"Thank you." he muttered, pulling his hat low over his eyes.

Wren turned on her stool to catch the eyes of John Wraith who was by the door. He cocked an eyebrow that plainly asked, _Off early? _She nodded once and he shrugged in response just before he teleported over to the one of the other bouncers to pass word along. Chrysie caught a lot of heat over the people she had picked as bouncers but she didn't care. Wren was short and slight of build who was probably better suited as a bartender or waitress but it was her power that allowed her to act as a bouncer. With a few seconds of contact and she could absorb a mutant's powers and later pull on them when she needed to. Her photographic memory was a plus because she never forgot a face so she could immediately pass word along if someone who was banned had walked. Wraith had the easy going personality for a bartender but he could fight and his teleportation power allowed him to get to anywhere in the area instantly. Logan however looked the role of a bouncer but because of his temper she didn't let him out into the crowd. He did however have to strength to bring in what was needed from the back and he loved to work with his hands, so she let him do repairs. Remy's love of cards put him as her first choice as a dealer but his temper made her a bit unease if he was keeping an eye on the crowd. She was more so inclined to keep him near the bar because anyone with too much alcohol in their systems proved to be extremely prone to his natural charm and they were easily convinced to leave.

Logan watched the young couple as they sat together. Remy's arm stayed around Wren's waist as he leaned down to whisper to her. A small smile crossed her face as she rested her chin on his shoulder. One of her arms slid around his upper back. Seeing them together brought something to the edge of the fog in his mind, but he couldn't quite reach it. "Logan?" He shook his head and looked over at Chrysie. He opened his mouth to speak as the lights flickered and then went off. Several people screamed and others began to yell for their friends.

"Anybody with lighters hold 'em up!" Chrysie shouted. Shaky hands began to hold up lighters and Shaddix, one of the dealers, held up a blue fireball. Gambit held up a handful of charged cards, their glow a pulsing beacon. Wren concentrated for a moment before several small silver fireballs** spread throughout the room, hovering about ten feet in the air.

"Where'd ya pick that up?" Gambit asked.

"Scotland moors." she muttered.

"Angle them near the door so we can get people outta here." Logan told her. She nodded and positioned several near the front door.

"Alright y'all! Exit's under all the silver fire! If ya got a bill, come back tomorrow night and take care of it!" Chrys shouted. Slowly the customers began to make their way outside into the storm.

Once the bar was closed Logan, Chrysie, Wren, Gambit, Wraith, Shaddix and Robbie settled down at a table in the corner.

"You a'right _petites_?" Shaddix asked Gambit and Wren. He was an older gentleman, nearing his sixties, but since part of his power was slow aging he didn't look much more than about 40.

Remy slid down in his chair, stretching his legs out and muttered, "_Non mon ami._"

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked.

"Was a night just like tonight when that bastard came and took me away. Took me to Three Mile Island."he whispered. No sooner did those words leave his lips did his eyes turned blood red.

"Remy." Chrys said. He glanced at her and at the hand she had resting on the table. "I can't take the psychological pain away but I can try to soothe it." she told him. Gingerly he set his hand on hers and immediately felt a wave of warmth rush over him. Wren slid her hand into his free one under the table.

"Wren?" Chrys asked.

"I'll be fine." she said as Remy slid his hand from the other woman's.

"We know what's eating him tonight. What about you?" Wraith asked. She shifted uneasily in her chair.

"_Cher_?" Remy asked.

"Rainy nights suck for cuz... I was born on one and my mother died on that same night. My powers first showed when I was little so I could defend myself from a bastard who wanted to... take advantage of me." she said, lighting a cigarette. Robbie gave her a look of deep sympathy. "All the worst shit happened to me on nights like this one except for one thing. When I was fourteen my house went up in a ball of flames, left nothing but ashes and a skeleton." she muttered. Gambit kissed her cheek as Chrys reached for her other hand that was resting on the table. "I'll deal with my pain my way thanks." Wren told her.

* Hurricanes are a very common drink in New Orleans & normally made with white rum, dark rum, lime juice & passion fruit syrup.

** Basicly Will-o'-the-Wisp


	5. Chapter 5

Boulevard of Broken Memories

_**Author: I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this thing. But I got to reading it after my sister & I started a comic  
character role play, so I decided to work on it again. Doesn't help that she insisted we watch the first X-Men Movie when she was  
over this weekend. However here is the next chapter, which is the 2nd update I wrote for this. I wrote one chapter & then realized  
I needed something between them. So here's this. French translations at the bottom for this chapter but not for the next, you'll see.  
I own nobody except Wren, Robbie, Shaddix & nameless characters. Chrysie belongs to Mirokou. Ragin Cajun is ours. R&R**_

Logan crawled out of bed silently. His internal clock told him it was about eight in the morning and that no one else at the bar would be up this early. After closing the bar at midnight because of lightning storm that had knocked out the power in half the city, they had all stayed until three playing poker by candle light and drinking. Robbie and Shaddix along with a couple of the other residents had gotten completely wasted. He and Chrysie had remained sober while Remy, John and Wren had gotten contently tipsy. He shoved his clothes and few belongings into his bag, stepped into his boots and slipped into the hallway. "Where ya headed Logan?" a heavily accented but clear voice asked from behind him. He turned around to see Wren in the hallway, John and Remy just coming out of their rooms and Chrysie's door still closed. Remy opened her door and stepped inside, presumably to wake her up.

"I was leaving." the feral told her as Remy reappeared with a very sleepy looking Chrys.

"Why?" Chrys asked, brushing sleep from her eyes.

"To see if I can get some of my memories back." he admitted quietly.

"It's been two years Logan, don't ya think that if they were gonna come back they would've?" Remy asked, stepped towards him so that they were face to face. The charismatic cajun had been the only person there when Logan had regained consciousness with no memories.

"Hard to say but I figure maybe if I go someone I lived once or something, I might start regaining my memories." Logan muttered.

"_Ce sera ennuyeux sans vous autour._"* the card shark told him.

Logan chuckled and asked, "John? You said you knew me before I lost my memories. Do you know anywhere I can start?"

"Nobody really talked about their personal lives, so I couldn't tell ya man. I'm sorry." John admitted.

"You two, take care of the girls. Tell Shaddix and Robbie the same." the feral told John and Remy.

"Take care of yourself." Wren said, hugging him gently. It was strange for them but Logan understood.

"_Il y aura toujours une salle ouverte... si vous decidez de revenier a la maison._"** Chrysie whispered in his ear as she hugged him. He patted her on the back once before she stepped back.

The group of five went downstairs where Logan took one last look at the bar. He had helped to repair or rebuild most of the tables and stools so there would always been something left of him in the building. "If I'm in the area, I'll drop by." he told them before walking out the door. Chrysie blinked back tears as John went to lock the door behind Logan. Remy was the first to walk back upstairs followed by Wren.

"Ya gonna be okay?" John asked Chrysie.

"Yeah I'm be fine." she told him.

_**French to English translations are as follows according to Google Translator:**_

_*** Ce sera ennuyeux san vous autour: it will be boring without you around.**_

_******__Il y aura toujours une salle ouverte... si vous decidez de revenier a la maison: There will always be a room open... if you decide to come home._


	6. Chapter 6

The Heat

**_Author: Wren, Shaddix, Robbie & anyone without a name is mine. Chrysie is Mirokou's. Ragin Cajun is ours. Lots of french (thanks  
Google Translator) so all the translations are in these: () & bold itialics, like my authors notes, by the french. I really didn't mean to  
have some much french I'm sorry. Have fun reading this one. No flames, but reviews are welcome. And french tips too._**

Wren groaned as she woke up. Her head was throbbing & she felt ill. "_Combien ai-je besoin de boire la nuit derniere? **(How much did I have to drink last night?)**_" she muttered then remembered that she hadn't had a single alcoholic drink all night. Slowly she pushed back her blankets & glanced at the clock that read about one o'clock in the afternoon. "_Chrysie doit etre eveille. **(Chrysie should be awake.)**_" she said, slowly dragging herself downstairs. Every little sound that she could hear hurt her ears & for once she was glad she was part deaf.

"_Mon Dieu. **(My god)**_" Remy moaned. Every muscle in his body felt like it was on fire in the worst possible way. His stomach threatened to rebel, forcing him out of bed & into his bathroom. He dry heaved for several long minutes but nothing came up. For another minute or so he lay curled up in the bathroom, pressing his hot cheek against the cold tile floor. Swearing silently & wishing he had some power other than the ability to play with kinetic energy as he pleased & charm the wings off angels, he crawled back to his bed & grabbed his phone off it's hook. Curling into a ball he dialed the phone down in the bar, hoping that Chrysie would pick up.

"Wolf _est un loup en francais. __Repetez. **(Loup is wolf in french. Repeat)**_" Chrysie said. John slowly did as he was told, making a few mistakes as he went. He had been working at the Ragin' Cajun for about two years now & even though he understood & read the local language, he didn't speak it very well. Chrysie, Wren, Remy & everyone else who worked there spoke a mix of french & english to help their friend along.

"Telephone." John said in english as it began to ring.

"Study." Chrysie told him, pointing to the notes & english to french dictionary in front of him. "_Oui? **(Yes)**_" she asked as she answered the phone.

"_C'est Remy. II n'y a aucune chance en enfer je travaille ce soir. **(It's Remy. There's no chance in hell I'm working tonight.)**_" he said.

"_Pourquoi? **(Why?)**_" she asked.

"_Je suis malade. _**(I'm sick.)**" he muttered.

"J_e serai dans une minute. _**(I'll be up in a minute.)**" she told him before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Wren muttered as she sat down at the bar.

"Remy & please don't tell me you're sick too." Chrysie told her.

"_Je ne vais pas. **(I wont)**_" she muttered.

"_Aidez-le. **(Help him.)**_" Chrysie called as she headed upstairs. Wren dropped her head in her arms as John got up to find her some orange juice.

"Remy?" Chrys whispered.

"_Entrez. _**(Come in)**"

"_Etes-vous morte? **(Are you dead?)**_" she asked.

"_Ghosts n'ont pas besoin de soins medicaux, ils ont besoin Marie Leveau. **(Ghosts don't need medical attention, they need Marie Leveau.)**_" Remy muttered.

"_Elle est morte un peau plus d'un siecle. Rappelez-vous, nous sommes descendous a Bayou Saint- Jean pour le feu de joie. **(She's been dead for over a century. Remember we went down to the Bayou Saint John for the bon fire.)**_" she told him as she set her hand on his forehead.

"_Oui. **(Yes)**_" he whispered as a cool wave rolled across his skin.

"You looked worse then I feel." Wren said as she walked in with two large glasses of orange juice.

"_Merci. _**(Thank you)**" Remy said, taking one from her. Chrysie set her hand on the other woman's & a cool wave washed over Wren like it had Remy. Wren gave Chrysie a small nod of thanks as the healer got up to return to the bar & the struggling french student.

By the time midnight came around Wren & Remy were feeling better than ever but Chrys still let them have the night off to make sure they were alright. "They look happy don't ya think?" Wraith asked as he 'ported over to a quick drink. Chrysie followed his gaze out the floor where her two of her oldest friends were dancing. Remy's hands were resting on Wren's hips & Wren's head was tilted back while one of her arms was looped around his neck.

"Definitely." she told him. A second later he 'ported back to the front door.

"_Heureux? **(Happy?)**_" Remy asked.

"_Oui. **(Yes.)**_" she whispered. A slow song started & he turned around to face him. Her arms slid around his neck as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. His arms went around her waist to keep her as close as he could. As soon as his hands touched the small of her back which was bare for a few inches a spark of heat flew though both of them. His eyes flashed red on black as she stiffened slightly.

"Wren?" he asked softly. She looked up at him, read the question in his eyes & shook her head. Gingerly she ran a fingertip over the bare skin of his throat, making him hiss in her ear. At the same time she felt the spark of heat again.

"_Je pense que nous devon aller a l'etage. **(I think we need to go upstairs)**_" Wren whispered.

"_Probablement une bonne idee. **(Probably a good idea.)**_" a gruff voice said from nearby. They both looked towards the door & saw a lone figure walking over that they had both missed.

"Logan." they said as he got close. Remy shook his hand & Wren hugged him loosely.

"_Allez, je vais vous expliquer a Chrys. **(Go on, I'll explain to Chrys.)**_" he told them.

"_Et donner des lecons de Jean? **(And give lessons to John?)**_" Wren teased before Remy touched her bare shoulder & she shuddered. Logan smirked & shrugged a half second before they strolled off the floor as casually as possible for the stairs.

Chrysie smiled as she looked up. "_Bienvenue a nouveau_ Logan. _**(Welcome back Logan.)**_" she said.

"_Comment les choses ont ete? **(How have things been?)**_" he asked, sitting down. He spoke french as well as any of the locals but had no idea where the knowledge of the language came from though he was glad he had it.

"_Assez bien, ou as-ils aller? **(Pretty well, where'd they go?)**_" she asked.

"Know how animals go in heat?" he muttered. She cocked an eyebrow & he smirked.

"They mutants not animals Logan." she growled.

"Human are animals: mutant or otherwise. I heard about it while I was traveling 'round. They wake up one morning sick as hell but they get around each & they start feeling better. After about twelve hours or so, they can't stay away from each or keep their hands off each other. I could smell it on them as soon as I walked in the door." he told her.

"Is it a one time thing?" she asked.

The feral shook his head & said, "After this they won't want anybody else. It more or less mates them for life. Can I get a beer?"

She nodded, set one on the counter & shot a glance towards the ceiling.

Wren & Remy were in Remy's room, lost in a moment of passion & lust. They had been together off & on for several years but Remy's flirtations & her insecurities had never allowed for a steady relationship. Clothes had been tossed haphazardly across the floor as the pair had stumbled across the room before sinking onto the bed. His hands roamed down her stomach to her hips as she glanced down at him. Her green eyes fluttered closed as fire that had been forming in the pit of her stomach grew too hot & finally burst. Remy's back arched as stars exploded in his vision.

Logan, Chrysie, Wraith, Shaddix & Robbie looked up as the lights flickered briefly. A wave of warmth washed over everyone in the building suddenly, taking a few by surprise. Logan shot a glance up towards the ceiling, chuckling.

"_Je t'aime. _**(I love you.)**" Remy whispered, stroking Wren's back. She muttered sleepily & shifted slightly to bury her face in his neck. He sighed & decided that sleep didn't sound too bad.

_**Author: I did warn you there was alot of french. If I got any translations or anything else wrong please let me know. For those of  
you who don't know New Orleans history: Marie Leveau was two women: a mother & a daughter. The mother is one mentioned  
in my fic. She is perhaps one of the best know voodoo priestess' in New Orleans history. Bayou Saint-John supposively was the  
location of many of her voodo rituals when she was alive. I heard from a friend who visited New Orleans around the anniversary  
of her death that people go light bonfires in her memory along the banks of the bayou. Don't know for sure though.**_


End file.
